villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Bryce
Commander Jason Bryce is the anti-villain of the 1998 live-action film Forgotten Memories. He is a field commander of the US military who also happens to be incharge of a special unit of operations called The Freedom Fighters. After he discovers that his arch-nemesis Bob Ryder (the film's protagonist) was in love with his daughter in secret from him and his forces, Jason develops into a more sympathetic militant and starts to realize that Sergeant Bulter is planning to betray him and assasinate his daughter as ordered by his superior. History He at first speaks to his squad of Freedom Fighters on the behalf of his lietuant and sergeant. He informs them about their secret mission to get rid of Bob Ryder as an act of vengance after he killed one of Robbie Demingo's enforcers Joe Caddon. He marches through the woods with his troops, and during the following night he finds Bob near a waterfall. Bob however jumps across the river and escapes Jason's gunfire. Jason contacts Robbie via walkie talkie and he is ordered to come and meet Robbie at the base. Robbie then reveals to Jason that he is planning to kill his daughter, Rebecca Bryce, due to her wealth since she had married the richest man in the US, Bob Ryder whom inherrited his money from his late father Professor Marshall Ryder. Jason however refuses to kill his own daughter and threatens to kill Robbie if he dares to do so. Robbie makes a deal with Jason; if the commander manages to kill Bob, then Robbie will give the order to spare Rebecca's life. However, Robbie orders Roland in secret to dissobey Jason's commands and assasinate both Bob and Rebecca, thus even instructing him to betray and terminate Jason if it is needed. Jason later orders his men to move towards the bushes and hide inside them so they can ambush Bob or shoot him. As Bob and Rebecca come, Jason orders his men to start the attack. During the battle, Bob gets injured and Lietuant Terrance handcuffs him while he suffers from pain and injuries. Bob is later taken to the base to be killed. Jason then enters the office with Rebecca, whom begs him to spare her lover's life and show some remorse for his crimes. Jason however explains that his father was a traitor to The Bryce Family, as his own uncle Jared Bryce was killed at war by Marshall Ryder. However, Rebecca talks him into forgetting all of his past. Suddenly, Roland Bulter grabs Rebecca and points a gun at her while he reveals his plans to rob the Ryder family's money and kill Rebecca for Demingo. Commander Bryce then orders Lietuant Terrance and the other soldiers in the room to kill Sergeant Bulter. However, the soldiers and Terrance sided with Roland. Bob however escapes the chamber and rescues both Rebecca and Jason, as Roland orders Wallace Terrance to assasinate the trio. As they get to an abandoned building in the middle of the forest, Jason attempts to kill Bob out of rage, thus blaming him for turning Rebecca against her own family and blood. However, Rebecca shoots him with a warning shot as she runs with Bob to hide from the furious commander. Bryce then searches for them as they secretly hide under one of the torn up beds in the building. However, before he finds them, Wallace and Roland find him and beat him up. Roland calls him a coward and a traitor for sparing his daughter's life, and kicks him hard, thus causing him to painfully bleed. Rebecca and Bob however come to rescue Jason and they start shooting Roland and Wallace. Bob manages to shoot Wallace in the head, but Roland escapes from the building and runs off. Bob and Rebecca are forced to leave Jason behind since he died from his fatal injuries. Gallery j93son bryc3.jpg jason bryce.jpg jasonbr0ce.jpg jason brycee captivee.jpg|Commander Bryce's downfall before his tragic death ronald bulter and jason bryce.jpg|Roland betrays Jason ronald bulter and jason bryce 12.jpg|Jason and Roland discuss matters with Robbie Demingo Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Anti-Villain Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Grey Zone Category:Remorseful Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Social Darwinists Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Friend of the hero Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Vigilante Category:Related to Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Protective Category:Fighter Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Obsessed Category:Propagandists Category:Incriminators Category:Inconclusive Category:Scapegoat Category:Sadists Category:Saboteurs Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:On & Off Category:Right-Hand Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Military Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Xenophobes Category:Honorable Category:Parents Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Pawns